


Vincible

by lysander_croix



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter, Thanos_is_an_evil_purple_raisin, This was made before cannon and I cannot believe this slightly came true, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysander_croix/pseuds/lysander_croix
Summary: The Avengers first battle against Thanos does not end without consequence.





	Vincible

It had happened in an instant. No one, no one, had ever through of the possibility. Victory was close at hand. The Chitauri were on their last legs, millions of their fallen scattered across the ruins of Wakanda. Earth’s second alien attack seemed to be done and won. 

Than Thanos arrived, and everything changed. Entering the battlefield from the beyond, The Mad Titan was merciless. The gauntlet he held was beyond their knowledge and power. He beat them down and buried them below rubble, but no matter how battered and bruised they became, The Avengers stood on their feet, defying his need for universal balance. With the titan’s patience thinning, he scoured over the battlefield for a resolution, and finally targeted his solution. With one wave of his Infinity Gauntlet and a blast of energy, he had left his mark. The Chitauri wavered from the blast and looked up to their master, who raised his gauntlet to the sky and clenched his fist. The Chitauri roared and swarmed towards their leader and a grotesque smile spread on Thanos face as he turned from Earth's Mightiest Heroes and disappeared into the haze.

His mark was in the form of The Avengers youngest hero. One moment the young man was swinging across the battlefield, his normal spunk and quips flying from his boisterous mouth as he defeated Chitauri soldiers left and right. The next, Peter Parker was still, his suit burned around a gaping wound in his abdomen. No words, not even a scream escaped. He just stood, in position to web where a Chitauri once snarled, and swayed. Then his legs buckled, and the boy collapsed face down in the rubble. 

For what felt like an eternity, but in reality only a few seconds, no one moved. Maybe it was because of hope or shock. The boy had a tendency to fall only to spring right back up. He had been told countless times by Tony to “stay down” due to his need to impress his fellow Avengers. But this time they waited for him, and he was letting them down. 

It’s Tony that approaches him first. As if in a dream, the Golden Avenger stumbles over corpses and rubble to fall at the boy’s side. He flips Peter around, rips off the boy’s mask, and stares at his pale and bruised face. Two fingers reach for Peter’s neck, and Tony lets out a sigh of relief when he feels a pulse flutter. 

“It's going to be okay, kid. You’re going to be okay.”

Strange is at his side in an instant. The doctor’s face is impassive as he moves around Tony to check Peter’s pulse, then sets straight to work, but his fingers are shaking more than usual. A part is adrenaline, but the rest is sheer panic. The wound is foreign and internal bleeding would be untreatable at this point, yet he wears the prowess of his past life for Tony and the rest because someone has to be the stability lest he invite chaos. Don’t listen to Tony’s breaking voice, focus on Peter; his breathing, his heartbeat, his eyes. He’s in shock. His eyes are falling shut. Don’t let them close, do not let them close, just focus. 

“Hey, Peter.” He pats the boy's cheek and his hazel eyes snap back open. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Stanch the blood flow. It's thick and seeps from the wound and pools onto the ground. Stop shaking, you’ll only make it worse. Strange looks up and spots a small trail slide from Peter's lips and his façade cracks. He grits his teeth and presses his hands on the wound but the blood - there's too much, it's too much - continues to spill past his fingers. 

Peter’s blue lips open and tremble agape. His listless eyes brighten slightly with purpose as they lock onto Tony’s, and then drift as Peter lets out a breath of unspoken words and doesn’t breathe again. Tony shakes him, laughs as if it's a joke, shakes him harder, but there is no response. His head moves from side to side as his lips form a silent ‘no.’ Inside his head this single word of denial repeats like a mantra. Tony can’t see his shoulders shake, nor the tears that spill from his eyes. Somewhere inside him a levee breaks and he can’t control this sudden flood of emotion.

Tony wraps Peter tightly in his arms and wails as if his heart is breaking, clutching the boy to his chest like a father who’s lost his only son.

James is stunned, unmoving inside The War Machine. The viewfinder is focused on Peter's body where the vitals have drawn a long line. It’s surreal, this raw emotion, and he’s at a loss. He doesn’t know what to do, if he can do anything. Than his useless eyes focus on Strange, shaking hands trying to pry Tony’s fingers away from the boy and he understands. This is how he can help. 

The chinks in his armor falls away and he rushes forward, leaving the shell of metal and the screen behind. Strange nods at Rhodes in relief as he pries Tony off the limp boy and pulls him back. Jame’s voice is shaking, so he resorts to shushing his struggling friend, pulls Tony’s face away from Peter and buries it in his shoulder. 

Strange begins CPR, pumping a still heart and filling lungs with artificial air, but hears the ghost of a flatline ring steadily in his head. 

From a distance Wanda watches with horror and recognition. Her hands are clamped over her mouth and silent tears spill to match the grief stricken billionaire. She’s crying from not only shock, but from the horrible choking mist winding around her neck. She can feel Peter’s death; it settles like fog over the battlefield. The cloud is thick, grave, and sick and she wants to run but her legs are rooted in place like a deer in the headlights. She’s knows the feeling well. The same fog had settled over Sokovia, a year prior. She had fallen to her knees, blinding grief morphing to an all consuming rage. She knows what it’s like to live but die; to lose your whole world, powerless to stop it. 

Noticing the distress on Wanda’s face, Clint sheathes his bow and steps towards the young hero, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His other hand subconsciously grips at a pocket, where a photo of his family always rests, arms wrapped around one another in loving embrace. Scott does a similar check, and pats his sleeve pocket before withdrawing the photo of his daughters smiling photo and hugs it to his aching chest.

One by one, each hero looks from the ground up to the eyes of another. One by one, they exchanged glances with their friends, family, and loved ones, with eyes of shock and grief before falling back to the young hero lying in his own blood and a collective thought is silently conveyed. One by one, every hero on the battlefield realizes that they are terrified, because if Peter, the happy, sassy, brilliant teenager with such a long life ahead of him, who had more protection on that battlefield than anyone thanks to Stark Tech and their combined overprotective wit, couldn’t survive… could they?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops… howlingdawn on tumblr wrote a thing and my hand slipped.


End file.
